falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernard Warren
Bernard Warren, better known as Dr. Scoff, is member of The Protectors. History Bernard Warren was born in Queens, New York in 2046. His father was a bus driver and his mother was a part-time librarian, making the family solidly working-class, but the young Bernard was destined for more. While not a prodigy, he was extremely intelligent, always bringing home As and placing near the top of his classes. After high school, he attended Empire State University, where he studied medicine on a full scholarship. He graduated summa cum laude and went on to attend medical school there. After finishing his Ph.D. dissertation and becoming a doctor, Warren would go on to practice medicine as a surgeon at Metropolitan Hospital, a hospital in Midtown Manhattan. It was there that, on that fateful October morning, the Great War broke out. Dr. Warren had spent the night in his office reviewing medical literature on a tricky procedure he would be performing and was on his way back home when the first bombs fell. In an elevator, the building collapsed around him. The surgeon woke up some hours or even days later, buried in the elevator shaft under tons of rubble. He escaped from the predicament, but not by digging himself out. Laying in despair, he felt a breeze and the occasional noise beneath him and eventually began digging further down, moving the concrete and steel until he fell into a subway tunnel beneath Metropolitan Hospital. The exertion took a toll on the surgeon, and once again, he fell into a coma that lasted hours or possibly even days. When he woke up in the sewers, he woke with stomach pains, was nauseous, was covered in a rash, and was losing his hair. Being a doctor, knew he was suffering from radiation poisoning and mentally tried to prepare for his impending death. Curiously, death did not come for Dr. Warren. Instead, he transformed into a ghoul. The surgeon would wander the subway and sewer tunnels below New York City- the region that would eventually be called the Undercity- for many decades. Though highly dangerous, he believed it to be safer than the surface, which was even more dangerous and irradiated. Though he certainly had skills that would have been useful to the numerous groups that had also taken residence in the tunnels beneath the city, Dr. Warren was feared and rejected time and time again because of his affliction. Years and years passed, and Warren slowly went mad, coming dangerously close to becoming a feral ghoul. Passing through the tunnels connecting New York and New Jersey, he heard a rumor of a settlement of people like him, and that brought the former surgeon back to reality. Composing himself, Warren left the tunnels and followed the rumors. They eventually brought him to Campus, and the community there welcomed him. Dr. Warren’s second life began that day. He met a ghoul woman that he fell in love with. He began practicing medicine again, treating traders and others that stopped by the ghoul settlement. He and his new wife left Campus and settled in Brick City, where he opened a medical clinic in The L. When Mike Benoit put out the call that formed The Protectors, Dr. Warren was one of the first to respond to him. Though he put on an uncaring exterior, it drove Warren mad when he had to treat patients that had sustained injuries through violence. He had lived during Pre-War days and was of the belief that it was only the selfish, uncivilized attitudes of raiders that was preventing Post-War humanity from rebuilding society. By treating the victims of such violence, he was being reactive in doing his part to rebuild. By going out and stopping criminals as a superhero, he would be being proactive. Personality & Appearance Dr. Warren is very much a cynic and pessimist, which is why he adopted the superhero name Dr. Scoff. He fact that he joined Michael Benoit and The Protectors is a testament to the fact that Warren’s exterior is hiding a caring man. If Warren was truly as cynical and nihilistic as he comes across, he would not have been actively practicing medicine and running a clinic over the last few decades, and he certainly would not have joined a band of misfits such as The Protectors. Warren did not put much thought into his superhero costume. As he does when he is practicing at his clinic, Dr. Scoff simply wears scrubs and a lab coat. The biggest difference between Dr. Warren and his superhero alter ego is that Dr. Scoff wears a pair of safety goggles and a surgical mask. He uses the goggles and mask to obscure his identity, both as a means to protect it and to prevent anti-ghoul bias should it arise in individuals. Skills Dr. Warren was an accomplished surgeon before the war. Since the war, his surgery skills have eroded due to a lack of facilities to perform and because his fine motor ability have suffered since his ghoulification. His knowledge of general medicine and emergency medicine have grown, on the other hand, as these have been the two areas that the doctor has been able to practice in the post-war world. Equipment Dr. Warren owns and operates a clinic in The L in the husk of a burned-out building. He has been practicing there for years, and as such, has a grudging respect from even the hardest gangbangers in the area because he asks no questions and treats any that come to him, regardless of affiliation and ability to pay. Warren keeps his medical equipment locked in a safe in his room and keeps all drugs and chems locked in a safe in his operation room. The operation room is has an automated turret installed on the ceiling, which acts as a deterrent against junkies and others interested in breaking into the clinic and stealing the valuable medicines. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey Category:New York